With My Love
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "Kufufufufu I don't have to tell you my name. All I'll tell you is that I'm Nagi's lover, or to made it even obvious, I'm her soon-to-be husband. That's all you had to know, so don't you come to disturb her life again or I'll sent you to a new cycle of hell." With that, the bluenette walked away, leaving the middle-aged woman behind him to become even more shocked at the reality.


**With All My Love**

**Beta-read by: UnknownAlicex3**

**A/N: Finally! A one-shot of 6996! Aww~ it's been a really long time since I make one and all I can say is that I'm so happy! :D First, the newest chapter really made me satisfied although Haru interrupted Tsuna's confession, second, I finally get ideas for 6996 and some very crack pairings (just look forward for it. ;)) Now, enjoy the story! :D**

**Notes: This story take place in the TYL world!**

* * *

A purple haired beauty made her way through the park, a pink blush spreading across her pale cheeks when she noticed many were staring at her. Her flowing purple locks fluttered along the calm wind as she took a seat on the park bench.

A black coloured feline jumped onto the bench as it mewed softly to the purplenette, rubbing against her arm. The shy girl let out a soft giggle as she ran her fingers through the shiny black fur and the cat purred happily at her gentle touches.

"N-Nagi?" the gentle strokes stopped and the girl titled up to look at the person who called her by her real name. When she saw the familiar purple, shoulder-length haired woman who stood in front of her, she felt like everything around her seemed to come to a stop.

"…" she couldn't find any word escaping her lips as she looked at older, purple haired woman in disbelief. She knew that someday she must face the woman in front of her, but she couldn't help but thought; why must it had to be today? Especialyl when she is having a very good mood.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead! H-How did you manage to survive 'till today?" the woman asked in shock. Chrome's glossy lips frowned slightly at her words, because this isn't the way a mother should have spoken to her child that had managed to survive from the edge of death. However, this is her mother she is talking about, for god sake! The mother who will only care for herself and had abandoned her when she needed her the most.

"I… don't know what you're talking about, madam." Chrome said coldly to her, her violets stared into the other pair of pale's purples emotionless. She had been trained to keep her emotions behind a cold mask by Reborn five years ago, which is why she didn't cry out or scream at her so-called biological 'mother'.

The female illusionist stood up from her seat, the cat that sat next to her jumped down from the bench once it notice the nice lady was going to go soon. Chrome pulled out her phone as she decided to text her boyfriend, informing him that she did not felt well and that she would like to post-pone their date when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist.

"N-No! You're my daughter! I recognize you! I gave birth to you, of course I know who you are-"

"Don't try to act like you love me!" the purplenette finally exclaimed out, making her mother stunned at her sudden action. Violet orbs blinked in realization when she noticed strangers are watching over them. Oh great, she had just created unwanted attentions to herself. Letting out a deep sigh, Chrome pulled her wrist off from the grip of the older woman who hadn't recovered from her shock.

"Ten years ago… when I was about to die, you abandon me. You couldn't care less if I really did die, right? Ever since the moment you walked out from the hospital, do you realize that you had lost your place of being called as a 'mother' to me?" the woman's body starts to tremble uncontrollable as she grabbed her daughter's wrists once again.

"No, Nagi! That time, I was just chasing after your step-father… I… I did go back to look for you, but they told me that you're already dead! Do you understand just how much I suffer when I realized that my only daughter was informed to be dead?" the woman tried to explain, tears brimming in her eyes. Chrome's frown slowly turned into a sincere smile as she looked at her mother.

"No… I had heard your conversation clearly from the operation room. You told him that you would never sacrifice yourself for my life… there's no use to cry over the things you had done to me… okaa-san." She finally called her mother, however, there's no love shown in her words, but only disappointment. Without waiting for a reply, Chrome turned around to leave when she saw a pineapple-headed man standing before her, a proud smile on his charming face as he held the black furred feline in his arms.

"M-Mukuro-sama…?" Chrome managed to stutter out in embarrassment. The male illusionist let out a trail of 'kufufufufu~' before gently stroking her right cheek.

"I'm really proud of you, Chrome…" The purplenette felt her face start to heat up as she tried to hide her embarrassment when the bluenette pulled her into his embrace with his free arm.

"M-Mukuro-sama, we're in the public right now!" the younger girl hushed, but her master could care less about it. He notices a few eyes glaring at him, and the fearless illusionist just gave a smile that sent shivers running through those strangers' spines. He pulled her closer towards his body, making the shy girl squeak as the feline between them mewed when it felt its body being squeezed gently between the couple.

"Shall we go now? I found a new café opening on my way here and I think you might love it." He said, gently loosening his embrace and letting the cat jumped towards Chrome.

"Sure, Mukuro-sama…" she said, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks as she held the cat close to her chest. Mukuro smiled at the cute sign of his lover. That is, until he noticed the woman behind them looking at them with a shocked expression.

"Chrome, will you go first? I'll like to stay here a bit longer." Without any hesitation, the purplenette nodded her head and immediately left with the cat. After Chrome leaved, Mukuro turned around, smiling genuinely at Chrome's mother.

"As you can see, she is much happier than the time when she was with you. She had a new life; she has friends now and a family that truly loves her." The bluenette said, making the older woman flinched at the words he said.

"W-Who are you?" the older purplenette managed to stutter out. Mukuro laughed at her question, before his eyes looked at her coldly.

"Kufufufufu~ I don't have to tell you my name. All I'll tell you is that I'm Nagi's lover, or to made it even obvious, I'm her soon-to-be husband. That's all you had to know, so don't you_ dare_ try to disturb her life again or I'll sent you to a new cycle of hell." With that, the bluenette walked away, leaving the middle-aged woman becoming even more shocked at the reality.

"_But… thanks to you for abandoning her, I… could meet her…" _Mukuro silently said in his mind, he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket; a confident smile spread on his face as he flips it open.

A silver platinum ring with a light purple gem nested inside it perfectly. He would have bought her something more expensive than this, like a diamond ring (Did you think the salary he get every months from working with the mafia will only be enough for him to afford a platinum ring?), but he knew that Chrome isn't the kind that will expect him to buy her something way too expensive. The ring is simple and beautiful at the same time. Which is why Mukuro knows that Chrome will love it, after all, he had lived in her conciousness before.

"Mukuro-sama!" a voice called. The bluenette titled his head up and grinned when he saw Chrome waving her hand at him. She had her happy yet shy smile on her face, which was the only thing Mukuro wished she could always have. He doesn't want her to felt sad or hurt, because he had sworn to himself that he will never forgive anyone who tries to hurt her, not even he himself.

* * *

**-The End-**

**Ending Note: Uwaaa…. QAQ Finally finished my second 6996 one-shot! Yosh, I should write more about them from now on! I had another idea for them but the next one will be 2795 first. ;) Between, KHR IS ENDING? Nooo! *sob, sob* TTATT What am I gonna do if it end?**


End file.
